A Blonde in the Sunshine
by A1NoSauce
Summary: What would happen when our favorite blonde-haired ninja returned home to his village a completely different person? How would others respond to his changed personality and appearance? "You could be the best you that you could be and I'll still never love you."
1. Chapter 1

**Yo yo. I know this isn't what most people expected who run across this story, but for a long time I've wanted to do a story of straight NaruHina fluff or at least a story derived solely on the basis of Naruto and Hinata forging a relationship.**

 **I think I've made it pretty clear that my main story NaruHina will be the main pairing, but I'm not going to drown out a story about the life of Naruto with an excessive amount of fluff/romance.**

 **I'm not saying it won't be there, but it definitely won't be every chapter and for the most part will only be a subplot. Trust me. I LOVE Lemons. But, I'm not willing to wash out the main plot of the story by having hot, steamy NaruHina time somewhere in the middle of every chapter.**

 **There's a possibility that one day I will write a straight up Naruto harem story that has no real point to it other than Naruto fucking every attractive woman (meaning no Sakura, I have no real hate for her, but you can't sit there with a straight face and tell me that at certain points in Shippuden she didn't look slightly masculine. NEJI looked more feminine than Sakura. In my opinion, the short hair thing really didn't help) from the various lands in the Elemental Nations as well as maybe female characters from other anime I've seen/read about.**

 **As you'll see in this story Naruto's behavior will be altered slightly as well as Hinata. For the most part, every other character should remain true to how they'd act if presented with the same situation in the regular Naruto-verse. It's just to make it more interesting ^.^ .**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling. This story takes place right after the time skip in Naruto and will follow Naruto as he comes home from the training trip with Jiraiya. Enjoy!**

 **A Blonde in the Sunshine**

 **Fresh Wounds**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a gorgeous day for Konohagakure.(Village Hidden in the Leaves) A beautiful mid-summer day that had most non-working shinobi and civilian alike just basking in the presence of such tranquility.

It was here that we find our favorite blonde-haired hero casually walking along with his white-haired sensei back towards his home village, a smile on his face that could power ten football fields if needed.

As he continued the trek along the main path towards the village he let his mind wander on what he thought might've changed in the last three years since his departure.

'Hmm… I wonder if everybody will still see me as the little boy who annoys everybody…' Naruto thought with a thoughtful tone.

See what most people from the village obviously wouldn't know is that while his main purpose for leaving the village a few years back was to acquire the strength needed to fend of his enemies, he'd also been spending a lot of time on the road with Jiraiya constantly wondering what he could do to change the perception of his person once he got back to the village.

While Naruto may seem thick-headed to many of the populace of Konoha he personally knew that he was given an express pass to come back home and have almost a clean slate with the friends he'd made before left.

He knew that his friends knew that people change, and he planned on using that to his full advantage.

For starters, one could look at his state of dress and already tell that he'd at least matured in that facet. Instead of wearing around that hideous orange monstrosity that he'd once claimed to be stylish, he and Jiraiya had found a nice clothing store in small town not too far off the border with Kumogakure(Village Hidden in Clouds) after his jumpsuit had been just about shredded to smithereens.

He sported a striking, electric-blue long-sleeved V-neck shirt that was a very similar color to his sky-blue eyes and had the sleeves rolled up, accentuating the hard work he put in on his body as the definition of his biceps were enough to make the shirt tighten slightly to his now well-built frame with every step he took as well as slightly reveal the six-pack that he'd also trained hard for. The shirt also had the Uzumaki swirl on the back and the right sleeve in black.

Along with his new shirt he'd managed to ditch the orange pants he'd worn and instead opted to go for a simple pair of long black ANBU-styled pants that had a singular orange stripe running up each leg.

What can you say, old habits die hard?

He rounded out the new ensemble with a pair of black shinobi sandals, a small, singular golden hooped earring in his left ear as well as still proudly wearing the necklace of the Shodaime(First) Hokage that was entrusted to him by Tsunade under his shirt.

He'd also decided to grow his hair out slightly during the three years and his now already messy mane had grown and fallen to just above his shoulders with two spiky bangs framing his now more mature face that was more defined a clear of any baby fat.

This wasn't even mentioning the type of growth that he'd undergone while he was on his training trip. In some MAJORLY unprecedented events Naruto had managed from going from the shortest of his rookie class to being DAMN sure he was the tallest.

Standing at a height of six foot three inches he towered over most men that'd he come across recently and had even passed Jiraiya by an inch or two in the past few months. A feat that made the white-haired ninja pout slightly as he enjoyed teasing Naruto for being a shrimp just a few short years ago.

'Hehehe, but that's all in the past now.' He thought with some pride as he looked over his godson once more. He just knew that when the kid got back to the village there was sure to be some perfect… ' _research_ ' material that he would get out of the blonde heartbreaker.

All in all, even he knew he would make for quite the look, and if the looks he received from many younger kunoichi and civilian girls in other villages meant anything then he was sure that he would finally get his long-time crush to see him differently and he would blow her away with his change in personality.

You see, Naruto hadn't done this all simply because he had nothing better to do. He had hopes that this whole change in clothing and demeanor overall would make Sakura finally forgo her feelings for Sasuke and at least give him a chance by going out on a date with him. That's all he was truly hoping for.

Those were the thoughts currently running through the heads of both ninja as they finally approached the large gates of Konoha and looked towards the seemingly forever guardians of said gates, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Ughhhhhh" Izumo started with a groan, "nothing ever happens around this boring place. Here I am stuck here every day since I've become chuunin guarding a gate that no fool would ever truthfully try to just come right through." He said with a disinterested sigh.

Kotetsu, however, was just about to agree with his fellow gate watcher, when his eyes managed to catch a flash of yellow before two tall men stood almost imposingly over them at the gate. His eyes then widened in shock as he realized just who the man was that was standing in front of him with Jiraiya, his throat almost going dry at the thought of this man being the boy who just a few years ago was seen as nothing more but a little runt.

"Hahahaha!" Jiraiya started with boisterous laughter, "What's the matter Kotetsu? Frog got your tongue?" He said as he tried (and failed) at making a clever pun.

"Hai Hai." Izumo said with a bored tone, still having yet to actually look up at whom he was speaking with as he just buried his face in his clipboard, to sign these two men into the gates so he could get back to complaining about it. "What are your names and what's your purpose for visiting Konoha today?" He said in a slightly less bored tone, thought it could still be heard.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin and I'm here to finally woo Tsunade off her feet."

"Ha ha. Very funny mis- "It was at this point that Izumo had finally looked up from his clipboard, and like his fellow gate guarder he too was stunned in disbelief as he saw the Toad Sannin and what looked EXACTLY like the Yondaime(Fourth) Hokage accompanying him.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde stated with a large smile on his face before he added his famous words of,

"Believe it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A certain platinum blonde-haired shinobi yawned as she walked up the market streets of Konoha, a disgruntled look on her face as she stated with irritation,

"Man! Nothing EVER happens around this place!" the blonde-haired girl now revealed to be Ino said in a very annoyed tone.

Two nods were all the affirmation she got as she continued to walk down the street with her fellow female companions Sakura and Tenten.

During Naruto's absence from Konoha Tenten had really started to bond with the two younger females as she also started to experience the same unrequited love that the two had shared for quite a while.

She'd started to have real feelings for Neji, and while he may be a prodigy in the shinobi arts, he still proved to be a just another average joe as she'd given him hints time and time again about how she felt about him and every single time he seemed to either ignore them or flat out not notice at all.

The idea of him having "all seeing eyes" seemed to just further irritate her.

"Yeah… believe it or not this place was actually a lot livelier when Naruto was around." She stated as she tapped her finger on her chin, thinking about the blonde-haired shinobi and all of the silly pranks and antics he would get himself into before he'd left on his trip.

"Hahahaha, yeah they may have been annoying at times, but if there's one thing we can all agree on it's that he certainly had a way of making sure that there was really never a boring day in Konoha." Sakura laughed with a fond smile thinking about her teammate who was sure to be back any day now.

"Now that you mention it Tenten, Naruto should be back around here soon." She yawned again and attracted the attention of several young males to her heaving chest that had a very nice bounce when she stretched and fell back into place.

"Hopefully he can bring some life back into the village. I'd sure hope for anything at this point."

At this comment, all three girls nodded their heads again as they continued walking through the market streets of the village walking slowly as they were just enjoying the company of each other.

Just in that moment Ino was bumped into slightly by a very young boy who accidentally placed his small foot right where her foot was landing causing her to stumble and start falling towards the ground before she was held up by a strong pair of arms that encircled her.

'mmmmmmmm… feels nice.' She thought with her eyes closed as she got wrapped up in whoever the random man was that saved her from falling flat on her face.

It was when the arms slowly put her back in an upright position and lightly dusted her off that she finally opened her eyes and they widened to the size of saucers as she noticed the… hunk… of a man who'd saved her from a mild amount of embarrassment in public.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all had their jaws to the ground in shock as they tried to process where such a fine specimen of men happened to just appear out of nowhere!

After about a minute of staring the man finally started to lose a little bit of his cool as he now scratched the back of his head awkwardly, hell he'd figured that the women population of Konoha would treat him differently, but he didn't expect that to STILL not speak to him!

It was only when he finally cleared his throat that the girls seemed to snap out of their trance and fix their facial features so that they no longer looked completely head-over-heels for this Adonis.

'W-wow… he makes Neji look like a preschooler.'

'WHAT A HUNK.' Guess who that was.

'He's so handsome! I wonder why I've never seen him before?! Although he does look a bit familiar…'

Ino, being the very vocal and forward woman, she was, decided to finally break the ice between them all,

"Why HELLO there handsome…" she said as she slowly encircled the man and gave him a full once over look at his toned body and handsome face. She then slowly came back around to the front and placed two fingers on his chest as she ran her fingers up and down.

"What might your name be?" She said in a husky tone.

"My my, Ino. Before I left I never received this type of attention for you. All I did was help you up!" He said with a small chuckle.

This made all the girls pause, he'd met them before? When? How? Was he using an invisible jutsu?

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I would never forget seeing such a… fine man like you." Ino said breathlessly with half-lidded eyes. Was it hot out here? Or was it just her?

"Interesting." He started as he put his thumb up to his chin in a thinking posture.

"I didn't know it only took three years for a person to forget about somebody." He said in mock hurt as he dramatically put one hand near his forehead and the other by his heart.

Now all of the girls froze. There was only one person they knew of who'd been gone for about three years and that the ALL knew…

'THERE'S… THERE'S NO WAY! T-THAT… THAT'S NARUTO?!' thought a very confused, yet aroused Ino.

'N-Naruto…? Is that actually possible?' thought the bun-haired girl with a faint blush of her own.

'W-what?! Since when could Naruto have gotten this… this… HOT?! There's NO WAY.' A very conflicted Sakura thought as she stared at her long-time teammate and friend.

Naruto made a very low sweeping bow as he re-introduced himself to the girls.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." He said with a face-splitting grin.

"Hope I didn't make you miss me too much." He stated with a chuckle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done! I think that's a pretty solid start to what should be a somewhat long series. Especially when you consider that I just spent the last two hours STRAIGHT at my desktop writing this and it's currently going on 1 AM. Don't plan on this being a huge story, but it will definitely be long enough to show some real growth and character development as well as show how the characters would react to everything Naruto does if he actually were to come back to the village like this instead of being relatively the same person he was when he left.**

 **As always if you liked the chapter and you want to see more of this new series please review! It really helps me in getting out a new chapter plus I just like the idea of somebody reading this and going out of their way to actually write how they feel about it instead of just keeping that information to themselves for the most part.**

 **I WILL be writing the chapter for The Way Things Should've Been.**

 **I promise.**

 **Think of this as a little incentive for me to continue to keep that spark of writing inspiration under me.**

 **Like I said I've truthfully always wanted to do one of these considering it seems like there are A LOT of NaruHina fluff fanfictions, but they always seem to be either one-shots or incomplete. I really just want ONE story where it's based around the relationship of NaruHina realistically while actually having story to it.**

 **Anyway, I'll keep trying to stay inspired for those who want to keep reading what I'm putting out.**

 **Until next time everybody!**

 **-A1**


	2. Chapter 2

**We back!**

 **So yeah I was actually effected by Hurricane Irma since I wrote the last chapter. I was actually really writing for this chapter, but that got cut short when my power went out. Truthfully it wasn't for very long as it was only about half a day, but I had to do a lot of cleaning up afterward as most of my neighbor's tree blew into our backyard and essentially blocked it off. Yeah. So if you were somebody expecting this chapter to be out all ready then that's your explanation.**

 **Anyway, I've actually been pretty hyped when thinking about writing this story, although it DOES help that the COD WWII Beta was out a couple weeks ago and for some reason my PS4 wouldn't connect to the internet and yet my PC did… yeah go figure… so since I couldn't play then I decided to instead get some more work done on this chapter.**

 **UPDATE ON SAME DAY THIS CHAPTER WAS POSTED**

 **As you can clearly see by that intro I started this chapter a LONG time ago lol. I think I started that back January or something, but it was a hot minute ago. I figured I'd leave it just to give you guys an idea of how long it's truly been. That AND I didn't have Microsoft word on my comp and I really couldn't be bothered to write without it. Now that I have it back I'm seriously considering cranking out at least a few chapters before the inspiration runs dry. Hopefully…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A Blonde in the Sunshine**

 **Who Are You Really?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Previously on, "A Blonde in the Sunshine"_

" _Naruto Uzumaki at your service." He said with a face-splitting grin._

" _Hope I didn't make you miss me too much." He finished with a chuckle._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"N-N-Naruto…?" A befuddled Sakura said as she finally took a LONG look at the boy… no MAN in front of her.

'Kami… talk about growing up nicely.' Sakura thought to herself.

She still couldn't believe that the boy who left three years ago as an annoying goofball had now returned home a full-fledged man who'd matured so much that she and her friends hadn't even recognized him in the slightest. It was almost as if he actually preformed a permanent henge(transformation).

"It's really nice to see you again Naruto." Sakura said with a soft smile as she finally got over her amazement at seeing her teammate in his new 'form.'

"It's good to be back in the company of such lovely women." Naruto said with a large grin as he looked all three girls in the eyes, his gaze lingering on Sakura's for a bit longer before giving her a wink.

The three girls all had different reactions as Sakura just shook her head lightly with the same smile on her face. TenTen mimicked her earlier actions a had another slight blush on her face meanwhile Ino proceeded to sigh in frustration as well as a bit of disappointment.

'Dammit! Of all boys to go run off and come back a steaming pile of cHUNKy soup of course it would be Naruto! The one boy who is essentially off limits to everyone!' Ino thought still disappointed that she can't try to use her certain brand of girlish charm to woo the blonde heartthrob.

Yes, almost all of the Konoha Eleven are very aware of the Hokage monument-sized crush that Hinata Hyuuga had on Naruto Uzumaki and each girl knew that it would be breaking HUGE girl code to actively seek out a man that was being pursued romantically by another woman.

Especially when all three girls ALSO knew how much mental and physical preparation the bluenette had put in into making sure that she would be completely ready to confess her feelings to Naruto when he finally did decide to return from his training trip.

Another fact that doesn't help is that Hinata is the sweetest person that anybody could ever come across. None of the girls, no matter how much any of them could want to, would ever willingly try to hurt the once shy Hyuuga as they know that she would never do anything to hurt any of them and that she cared for all of them and treated them like sisters.

Ino sighed once again at the thoughts of the fact that she couldn't really pull a move on him, but she knew that the boy probably still had feelings for Sakura given the actions that he just made toward her, and the fact that seems to be nearly the only thing that hasn't changed about his overall appearance and attitude. She made a mental note to speak with Hinata soon and inquire if somehow her Byakugan could see the future as amongst its other abilities.

Naruto finally sighed almost blissfully as he took in the actual sight of the village he was back in. It felt extremely nostalgic to him to actually be back after a long three years of monstrous training. He now knew that he was very skilled in the art of combat, but even he knew that he needed more life or death experiences against high-level ninja before he could truthfully gauge his own abilities against those who were trying to hunt him down.

He loved Jiraiya like a grandfather and he RARELY pulled his punches, but it's still very different to be sparring versus a sensei in comparison to being in fights that he'd experienced before he left the village like his brief bout with Kimimaro, his fight against Gaara during the invasion, and of course… his battle versus Sasuke at the Valley of End…

All three girls immediately noticed the change from Naruto's cheerful demeanor to his now frowning face as he looked down thought of his rival and 'best friend' and whatever he was possibly doing at this moment. It was then that he looked back up at Sakura with determination burning in his eyes,

'I swore to you that I would bring him back one day. That's a promise.' He thought to himself as his eyes shone with a new vigor and passion.

"Things haven't changed much around here have they?" he said almost wistfully as he stared around at the familiar stores and buildings that he could remember vandalizing during his youth. It was at that moment his eyes widened slightly as he finally took notice of the new addition to the Hokage monument. A small smile lit up on his face as he realized that was somebody he'd have to go see very soon.

"It was nice seeing you again Ino. You too TenTen, but for now I've got to take Sakura here and check in with Tsunade-baa-chan. I'm sure she'll want to see me after three longs years." He said cheerfully once again before heading off in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

As they bid TenTen and Ino farewell Sakura couldn't help but notice all of the attention Naruto was attracting as they made their trek towards her sensei's office. Almost all of the women would swoon with heart eyes upon looking at Naruto while the men were a split reaction of feeling envious of him and some wondering why he looked so familiar.

Naruto noticed all of the looks that Sakura was sneaking at him and he decided to just walk in a comfortable silence while he let his teammate check him out for a long while. They finally made their way up the stairs towards the Hokage tower where they saw Shizune shuffling some papers next to Tsunade's office.

"Ohayo Shizune-nee-chan!" Naruto said excitedly as he stood, practically bouncing on his feet as he saw his surrogate sister.

Shizune looked up from her work with a blink and a momentary pause before her eyes lit up in recognition at the whisker marks on his face and the bright blue eyes and she hadn't seen for a few years, she quickly got out of her trance and stood up and hugged the blonde,

"Oh my Kami, Naruto-kun! It's so good to see you again!" Shizune said as she pulled back and gave the blonde a good look and noticed the several differences that practically everyone has since he stepped foot in the village.

She couldn't help but look on in approval at the man that her surrogate brother had grown up to become. While she was happy that he'd grown up it was nice to see that he still kept some of the same mannerisms that made him who he was. Even now he was scratching the back of his head with an anxious look on his face as he awaited what she would have to say about him.

"You've grown up so much in so little time!" Shizune still said happily with a nod as she finally turned towards the Hokage's office before peering her head in and letting her know that she had visitors before fully opening the door and allowing Naruto to see another face that hadn't changed since he'd left the village.

 **One Minute Earlier**

Tsunade Senju was currently taking, in her words, a well-deserved break from the bane of every Kage's existence.

Paperwork.

It was after a brief sigh and stretching of her limbs that she received a knock on her door and her assistant's head poking through the doorway.

"Tsunade-sama you have some visitors I'm positive you'll be wanting to see!" Shizune said in a tone that barely restrained the true excitement she saw in her face.

Tsunade cocked one eyebrow up in amusement before notifying her to let them through.

However, Tsunade couldn't help but almost fall out of her seat as her prized pupil walked in with what one could only assume to be Minato Namikaze's deceased form looking like he all but stepped out of his grave and made his way to their office.

It was only upon further scrutinization of his facial features that Tsunade recognized the all too familiar whisker marks that donned his cheeks as well as the goofy grin that he had on his face that he still couldn't seem to repress whenever he found himself in this situation of meeting another one of his precious people.

After a long pause and a few glances at both other members of the room from Sakura Tsunade finally managed to find her voice,

"Naruto…?" She inquired although it seemed as though she was just testing the word. As if somehow she really wanted to call him by a different moniker.

"Back in the flesh, baa-chan."

She slowly stood up from her desk and made her way around, marveling at the boy's huge growth boost since she'd last laid her eyes on him.

Before he could react, she instantly hugged with a near bone-crushing grip that probably would've broke a few ribs had he been a civilian. All the same he returned it with a small smile as the warmth from the gesture started to set it.

It wouldn't be a reunion with Tsunade if Naruto didn't call her baa-chan, similarly it wouldn't be a reunion with Naruto of Tsunade didn't react in a negative manner for calling her that. His ninja instincts went haywire just before he was flicked in the chest and slammed lightly into the wall adjacent to where he just entered.

Tsunade had a small smirk playing on her lips as she surveyed the damage. Of course she wouldn't hurt him too bad. She loved the boy, but if he really could be insufferable at times with that damnable nickname. She walked back to her seat as the boy lightly dusted himself off, now wearing more of a challenging smirk on his face as resumed his position standing at the center of the room.

"I've missed you, brat. I hope your only changes haven't been in your physical growth."

"Just you wait, baa-chan. I'm ready to shock everybody with what I've learned." stated Naruto as he gripped his arm and his muscles twitched reflexively.

"That's good. I, however, am not really in a mood to be patient as excluding my own pupil," she said as she turned her gaze towards Sakura for the first time "what you've learned in your training is of vital importance."

"Luckily it seems as though even the laziest of people can sometimes make an exception and be on time for once, right Kakashi?"

Sakura stared confusedly at Tsunade until an arm reached through the window of her office and the familiar look of silver, gravity defying hair made its way into her vision. Face stuffed into a book as he casually turned the page of his 'classy literature.'

"For the record, I resent that statement Hokage-sama. My unfortunate luck in dealing with Konoha's older residence when they need to cross the street, and foresight to know to avoid crossing paths with a black cat would hold up just about anybody."

For his part Kakashi managed to not look up from his smut, and just casually continued to turn the pages of his book while he drawled on. Naruto managed to bark out a few hearty laughs while Tsunade's face gained a blank look, and Sakura could only sigh in exasperation at her sensei's blatant poor excuses in front of their village leader no less.

It was at that moment Naruto started laughing that Kakashi finally took in Naruto's new appearance. If he was shocked, nothing about his overall expression or demeanor showed it. He seemed to just casually look Naruto up and down with a calculating eye before finally giving his great assessment.

"You've grown taller, Naruto. I hope all that growth wasn't for nothing." Flipping another page as he returned to what was more important.

At least in his opinion.

Naruto for his part, just snorted slightly as his sensei's rather dismissive acknowledgement. It was fine though. He really was looking forward to showing everybody how much he'd really changed and how much closer he felt like he was getting toward his ultimate goal.

"Naruto, Sakura this will be your challenger for your evaluation. I expect both of you to hold nothing back and truly show me that these past few years haven't been for naught." Tsunade's voice held a much firmer edge as she finally went into 'Kage-mode.'

With a bright smile on her face, Sakura nodded firmly, "I will make you proud, shishou."

"Get ready to have your socks rocked off, baa-chan."

"Well then, I'll see both of you at training ground three in two hours. I'm expecting a lot of you two." Kakashi waved himself off with an eye-smile as he disappeared in the normal leaf shunshin.

"You two have your orders, Naruto go on and get yourself acclimated back in with the village. I'll see you both at dusk." Tsunade stated as she finally picked up another document and began to return to her work.

Naruto and Sakura both saluted in their unique fashion before making their way out the Hokage tower.

The moment they exited the door a familiar white haired Sannin appeared from where he'd been cloaked in the corner.

"So whaddaya think?" Jiraiya stated with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he tried his best to get a rise out of his old teammate.

Not that he'd ever call her old.

"Kami Jiraiya… It was like Minato walked out of that painting on the wall and stood before me instead." Tsunade stated somberly as she couldn't help, but have her thoughts drift towards their late Yondaime and the great tragedy that befell the village sixteen years ago.

Jiraiya sighed looking every bit of his age in that moment, as he also sadly recalled the many memories he had with his former pupil. However, nothing could truly keep Jiraiya's mood down and he couldn't help but smile fondly as he thought about the last few years with Naruto during their training trip.

Truly everyone was in for a surprise when they see what he can do now.

"Yeah, the brat is the spitting image of his father, but he acts more like his mother even if it has toned down a bit."

"That we can agree on."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Sakura continued to walk down one of the main streets as they chatted amicably amongst each other. It was at this point that Naruto remembered that he still need to check out his old apartment, and make sure he thoroughly cleaned it. Three years away from his residence was sure to make it look even worse than when he was living there.

"I'm actually gonna head on home and get ready for our evaluation. Catch ya later, Sakura-chan."

After a rebuttal with a wave and a bright smile Naruto took to the rooftops to make his way to his humble abode. Crossing over into the seedier part of the village Naruto couldn't help, but smile fondly as he passed the familiar buildings and stores that were all he ever knew in his life. Sure they mostly despised his very presence, but there was truly nothing that could bother him at this current point in time. He was still riding his high from being home for the first time in three years.

It was as he landed at his apartment front door and started to turn his key in the lock that he realized his door _wasn't_ actually locked and at that very moment a very unmistakable blue head started to lose her balance and trip out the door caused by the blonde that had very swiftly pulled open the door the catch the perpetrator red-handed.

'Man this is the second time this has happened today. What kinda luck is that?' Naruto thought in confusion as he caught the blue-haired woman before she could have an untimely meeting with the floor. He slowly picked her up and his face contorted into one of shock and surprise as he stared at, what he could only best was, one of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life.

This was coming from a guy who basically just finished a tour/training trip of most of the Elemental Nations, and he'd come across plenty of girls during the process.

That meant he was a good judge in this situation of you asked him.

His brain slowly started to process the gorgeous figure in front of him even as she gave him a look of surprise, her eyes looked confused as if she wondered what he was doing here.

'Wait… blue hair…? Lavender eyes…? Can it be?!'

"Hinata?!" The blonde said with almost too much surprise evident in his voice.

Hinata froze as her brain registered the familiar voice, as well as the familiar whiskers found on her favorite person paired along with those sky blue eyes that she constantly found herself getting lost in.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata did something she vowed on her Ninja way that she wouldn't when she met up with her blonde beloved again.

She fainted.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm just gonna end it here honestly. Just spent the last 2 hours cranking out words and hoping they seemed to flow well. I think the next chapter will really start to show the direction I'm taking in this fic. Hopefully anyway.**

 **Appreciate everybody who reads any of my stories. R &R if you'd really enjoy it. Helps the inspiration.**

 **I'm out.**

 **-A1**


End file.
